


Warning: Five Nights at Freddy's May Cause Terror

by shnuffeluv



Category: Firefly, Five Nights at Freddy's, Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Nights at Freddy's can scare anyone-no matter how much they may like to deny it. Who will get scared? Who will laugh at the other's screams? May become a multi-chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Victim 1: Mycroft (BBC Sherlock)

Mycroft was grumbling, staring at his computer screen, trying to find out what Sherlock’s angle was for e-mailing him a link to buy this stupid little game that appeared to go viral called Five Night’s at Freddy’s. He didn’t understand what the big deal was, it was just supposed to be a stupid jump-scare type of horror game. Pulling it up he could see that from the title screen. He called Sherlock, and, surprisingly, Sherlock answered. “Download the game yet, brother dear?”

“Yes. And I can already tell it will be terribly dull.”

“Care to make it a bit more interesting?”

“How?”

“A wager about whether or not it will be as terribly dull as you think.”

“...I’m listening…”

“Patch your webcam and computer screen to my laptop and if you get scared, truly scared, before the end, you owe me one favor no questions asked. If you make it through, I owe you.”

“Deal. I’ll patch you through, but I have to see you as well. Or at least hear you.”

“Fine.”

5 minutes later Sherlock had visual of Mycroft and the computer screen and Mycroft could get audio from Sherlock’s microphone on his laptop. Mycroft started the game up. He took one look at it and arched an eyebrow. “A simple jump-scare horror game. I told you.”

A phone rang in the game and Sherlock chuckled. Mycroft just sighed as the voicemail started up. “Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?”

“Sure. Not like I have anything better to do besides listen to a rambling tutorial,” Mycroft quipped.

Sherlock snorted at Mycroft’s response.

“So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?”

Mycroft’s eyebrows rose higher at that remark and he could hear Sherlock laughing at his face. “You have to give the designer credit, he put a lot of thought into this.”

“Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area.”

“Well why include those then?! Leave empty suits for them to put you in and you’d be fine!”

“Having second thoughts, Mycroft?”

“Hardly, Sherlock,” Mycroft said, looking determined.

The first night went relatively well. Mycroft only saw Bonnie once, and Chica never actually made it to the office. Children cheered as the 6 am mark hit, and Mycroft smiled sardonically into the camera. “This is easy, Sherlock!”

The phone rang again. “Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

“Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.”

Mycroft took a deep breath. “Okay...sounds like I’m just going through Night 1 again, Sherlock. Are you sure this is supposed to be scary?”

“Yes. Just play the game.”

Mycroft played, and laughed every time an animatronic came close. Then around 4 he became nervous. His power was hovering just around 50 percent, and he wasn’t sure he make it through. Of course, the goal was to not get scared, not to lose, but the fact remained it would be easier to not seem scared if he didn’t face the jump-scare. He ran out of power at 5, and Freddy appeared at the left door. Sherlock was sniggering as the musical tune played. Then the clock turned 6. Mycroft sighed. Sherlock cried out indignantly, disappointed his brother had not yet died.

Day 3 came and the phone call picked up again, and Mycroft didn’t pay much attention to it. He continued playing the game. Then things got weird. Mycroft checked Camera 2B and saw a close-up of a Golden Freddy Fazbear suit and a girl laughed over his speakers. Mycroft switched off the monitor and the suit was waiting for him, sitting across from him in the office. Mycroft got flustered. “What?! Both the doors are closed! How is this-?!”

The screen started glitching and Mycroft couldn’t find the button to pull up the monitor. Golden Freddy’s kill screen popped up along with his scream and Mycroft fell out of his chair in surprise before letting out an undignified squeal. When he dared to look at the screen again, he saw that the game had crashed. He could hear Sherlock laughing despite being surprised as well.

“I hate you, Sherlock!” Mycroft screamed before turning off his computer and leaving his office to get some scotch. There was no way he was going to trust Sherlock making a bet ever. Again.


	2. Victim 2: Simon (Firefly)

“Hey, Simon!” Kaylee called.

Simon came into the kitchen, where Kaylee had an antique laptop with some game called Five Night’s at Freddy’s on it. “Look what River found! I don’t know where she got it, but it looks like it’s some sort of game our great-grandparent’s parents would have played. Want to try it?”

Kaylee looked so hopeful, and Simon took a close look at it. It looked like some sort of horror game, but he’d survived having a Reaver “survivor” on the ship, so how bad could it be?

* * *

The answer to that question was very, very bad. Even from the opening voicemail, Simon didn’t feel quite so relaxed as he tried to look. Then, after the Phone Guy stopped talking he asked, “Wait, do the doors use power like the lights and security cameras?” he clicked on one of the doors and watched the battery drop. “How is that fair?!”

Kaylee was laughing behind him. Simon used up all his power just as it turned 6. He sat back and let out a long, slow breath. Then Day 2 started. _“Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

_“Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.”_

“How is that supposed to be helpful? That just makes the whole thing seem worse!”

“I think that’s the point,” Kaylee said, grinning.

Simon sighed and watched the cameras, but he couldn’t find Bonnie. He checked everywhere, then with growing dread turned on the hall light. There he was. Simon tried to close the door but it just made useless clicking sounds. “Wh-what? The door’s jammed? How can it be jammed?!”

Bonnie jumped towards the screen and Simon fell out of his chair backwards just as Mal walked in. “What’re you doing on the ground, Doctor?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing,” Simon muttered. “I just got startled by this stupid game.”

Mal took a look at the computer. “I think I’ve seen this before,” he said. “Is this what River found?”

“It sure is!” Kaylee said. “It’s fun to watch people play it. Want a go?”

Mal shook his head. “Maybe some other time. I have a ship to run.”

“...And Enora to hook up with,” Simon muttered bitterly. Kaylee just laughed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any fandoms/characters that you'd like to see, let me know! If I'm not a part of the fandom, I'd invite you to write it and let me know, and I can add you as a co-author!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any fandoms/characters that you'd like to see, let me know! If I'm not a part of the fandom, I'd invite you to write it and let me know, and I can add you as a co-author!


End file.
